Un amor inesperado
by gema190
Summary: Podrá Regina volver a enamorarse? Regina no es tan mala como parece, y su corazoncito empieza a volver a latir por una persona, pero por alguien que no esperaba
1. Prólogo

**Un amor inesperado**

**Prólogo:**

Regina era ahora la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, un lugar tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para algunos. Era un pueblo del que nadie salía, y en el que nadie había entrado, según recordaban los lugareños.

Pero Regina sabía algo que los demás desconocían, y es que Storrybrooke, no era más que un producto creado por el hechizo de Regina, un hechizo inspirado por su odio a Blancanieves y su ansia de que esta fuera infeliz, y es que todos los habitantes de Storybrooke, pertenecen a otro lugar, un Reino muy lejano en el que existe la magia, los príncipes encantadores, las hadas y mucho mas.

Este Reino lejano, está regido por una reina malvada, toda una Evil Queen, que no es otra que la encantadora alcaldesa de Storybrooke.

Nadie conocía la verdad, salvo Regina y el Señor Gold, un hombre siniestro y arrendador de la mayoría de los locales del pueblo. Pero el hechizo no solo perjudicó a Blancanieves, como Evil Queen quería, sino que supuso que todos los ahora habitantes de Storybrooke no supiesen lo que de verdad eran, y no solo eso, sino que algunos habían perdido algo mas, como era el caso de Eimy, una hermosa ninfa de cabello oscuro, que tras haber terminado en Storybrooke ya no recordaba lo que era, puesto que Regina con su hechizo le dio una nueva identidad, y ahora era una de las enfermeras del único hospital que había en el lugar, además, había perdido a sus hermanas, ya que se quedaron fuera del hechizo; o Jefferson, que pertenecía al Pais de las Maravillas, pero que también fue víctima del hechizo, puesto que a pesar de recordar, había perdido a su pequeña, que ahora era la hija de otra familia.

En cuanto a Regina, no estaba sola; con ella vivían un niño de 10 años llamado Henry, al que había adoptado al poco de nacer y el cuál había vivido con ella toda su infancia, pero a pesar de esto, Henry sabía que algo no iba bien, que Regina no era la madre que pretendía mostrar y que Storybrooke tenía un secreto que había que descubrir.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

La madre biológica de Henry era una joven llamada Emma, que había llegado al pueblo unos meses atrás cuando Henry salió a buscarla; desde entonces Regina, sentía que su influencia y poder sobre el pueblo peligraba, puesto que Emma se había ganado el cariño de los habitantes de Storybrooke.

Eimy llevaba unos meses algo preocupada porque notaba cada vez más que ella no pertenecía a aquel lugar y se iba al bosque donde encontraba refugio, allí podía sentir algo especial, como si los animales y las plantas la acogieran mejor que la gente del pueblo, a pesar de que allí tenía amigos, como Ruby, nieta de la posadera del pueblo, y que en el Reino era conocida como Caperucita Roja.

Ruby es un poco macarrilla, pero muy amiga de sus amigos, siempre se puede confiar en ella, y es por eso que Eimy le tiene un gran aprecio, y el sentimiento es recíproco.

Eimy estaba desayunando en Granny's, la cafetería propiedad de la Abuelita -la abuelita de Ruby y la única cafetería de todo el pueblo- cuando de repente Regina entró por la puerta, todos se voltearon para verla, pero ella no se sientió intimidada.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina entró en la cafetería con esos aires de superioridad que la caracterizaban.

-Quiero un café - dijo Regina mirando hacia la abuelita

Esta no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se limitó a prepararle el café. Regina por su parte se limitó a mirar el lugar, buscando algún sitio donde sentarse, hasta q fijó su mirada en la joven Eimy. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, la ninfa siempre conseguía ponerla nerviosa, y esa día no iba a ser menos.

-Vaya, pero si es la mismísima alcaldesa, que se ha dignado a desayunar con la plebe – dijo Marcus mirando a Regina

Marcus era un hombre alto, de la edad de Regina, al cual le encantaba molestar a la gente, pero sin olvidar que en el mundo mágico se dedicaba a capturas ninfas para vender su magia; claro que afortunadamente para Eimy, el tampoco recordaba nada, aunque si tenía una ligera obsesión por esta última y un afán incansable por molestar a Regina.

-No creo que sea asunto suyo donde y con quien desayuno- dijo Regina mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Marcus

-Que yo sepa no he mencionado nada acerca de quien la acompaña –espetó Marcus- claro, que no viene nadie con usted- dijo soltando una pícara malvada…

Regina la miró con furia, aunque con algo de pesar, ya que era verdad, nadie la acompañaba, ni tenía el afecto suficiente de ningún ciudadano de StoryBrooke como para sentarse con ellos.

-Póngame mi café para llevar, rapidito- ordenó Regina a la abuelita, la cual sin más preámbulos obedeció

Y de este modo Regina salió del local de la misma forma que había entrado, centrando las miradas de los que allí se encontraban, especialmente la de Eimy, que en ese momento sintió un poco de lastima por Regina.

-Esto no va a queda así- se decía a sí misma Regina; tengo que encontrar algún modo de acabar con las estupideces de ese necio desagradable.

Regina había dejado a Henry en el colegio antes de ir a buscar su desayuno, así que no tenía nada que hacer, y pensó que podía dejar los asuntos de Storybrooke para mas tarde, con lo que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

Mientras tanto Eimy acabó de desayunar y se dispuso a salir, mientras Marcus la observaba.

-Tienes algún problema? – le preguntó Eimy

-Solo que me gustaría hablar contigo – le contestó

Eimy le pagó a la abuelita y se marchó. Iba caminando por la calle cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo

-Nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca – dijo Marcus con una mirada de rabia

-Para todo hay una primera vez – se apresuró a decir Eimy, soltándose y siguiendo su camino

Esto hizo que el hombre se enfureciera más, y decidiera ir tras ella agarrándola con las fuerza. Por un segundo Eimy pensó que Marcus le iba a hacer daño, y digo por un segundo, porque en ese mismo instante apareció Regina

-Que ocurre? – preguntó dirigiendo una mirada de desagrado hacia el hombre

-No es de tu incumbencia, señora alcaldesa – dijo Marcus sin soltar a Eimy

-Si, te recuerdo que soy la alcaldesa y que por ese mismo motivo me debes respeto. No tienes ni idea de con quién estás hablando, así que será mejor que te largues de aquí antes de que descubras una faceta mía, que a juzgar por tu asqueroso comportamiento no tardarás mucho en conocer.

Marcus soltó a Eimy, pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio

-Gracias, pero no era necesario, puede defenderme sola desde hace tiempo – dijo Eimy

- Já, no me hagas reir – dijo Regina fijando su mirada en la joven ninfa, no te estaba defendiendo, es simplemente que la presencia de ese hombre me molesta

- Vale, muy bien, pero la próxima vez déjame a mí arreglar mis problemas

- Por supuesto, lo que menos necesito es meterme en problemas de pareja

-Problemas de pareja? – dijo Eimy soltando una carcajada; lo que me faltaba era tener a eso de pareja

Esto último hizo reir a Regina, aunque esta trató de disimularlo.

-Por cierto, no tenías que irte de la cafetería, al fin y al cabo eres la alcaldesa nadie debería poder echar a nadie de ningún sitio, y menos Marcus – dijo Eimy tratando de sonar amable.

- Nadie me ha echado, simplemente no quería desperdiciar mi tiempo en compañía de gente insignificante

Esto molestó a Eimy, que simplemente decidió volver a darle las gracias a Regina por haber intervenido en la discusión con Marcus, aunque "no hiciera falta", agachar la cabeza y seguir con su camino.

Regina incomprensiblemente para ella, se sintió un poco mal consigo misma, algo que nunca antes le había sucedido.


End file.
